


every inch of your skin

by akihiros



Series: i’m going to make this place your home [2]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihiros/pseuds/akihiros
Summary: It’s their 5th anniversary and Johnny decides to surprise Peter.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Series: i’m going to make this place your home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163018
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	every inch of your skin

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s day everyone!
> 
> Thanks to Mya for the amazing beta work.

Johnny parks the car in front of Lucy’s school yard. There’s already a big group of parents waiting for their kids to come out. He doesn’t go near them though, for a lot of reasons, and Lucy can always easily see the angry red Ferrari parked that belongs to her father without him getting too close.

(And she always says, “Do you really have to come pick me up with your car? We could ride the subway!”

“What’s wrong with my car?”

Lucy just rolls her eyes.)

So, his daughter hates his shining and beautiful car and he doesn’t understand why.

Husbands and wives turn around to look at him. They murmur and throw smiles at him, but he doesn’t pay them any attention. That’s one of the obvious reasons for not coming near them, the way they look at him.

Johnny talked with other parents when Lucy started attending elementary school, and they really seemed to like not minding their own business. They used to ask him personal questions about his private life and insinuated things that he definitely wasn’t comfortable with. It kinda creeped him out.

He smiles when he sees Lucy appear in the crowd of rampaging kids. She waves at her friends and finally spots her father across the street. Johnny laughs when he sees her roll her eyes and walk up to him fuming, trying to make herself as small as possible.

“Hello, princess,” he greets her.

“Everyone is looking at us, right?” Lucy asks, and she’s angrily blushing.

“Mmm, yup, that’s right.” Johnny smiles when she groans. “Do you really hate my car that much?”

Lucy taps at his hip to make him step away from the passenger door. He rounds the car and sits behind the steering wheel while Lucy crosses her arms and scowls.

“Seatbelt,” Johnny points out with his ‘dad is serious’ voice.

“I can hear them when they talk about you and your car, you know,” Lucy explains when they are on the road, heading to Aunt Sue’s. Johnny is surprised by her confession, so he makes a sound to let her know he’s listening. “They say these things like—‘ _Why isn’t he single_ ,’ or, _‘He’s so good looking_ ,’ or, ‘ _He’s so hot, wish he wasn’t married_ ,’ and ‘ _wish he would let me ride his car_ —’”

“Oh, God! That’s enough, princess, I get it, you don’t have to say anything else,” Johnny interrupts her, feeling extremely embarrassed. He already knew about those things himself, but he didn’t realize his daughter had to hear all that too.

“I just want you to be a regular dad,” Lucy says, playing with the zipper on her Spider-Man backpack. “I don’t want them talking about you like that, or looking at you. What would Papa say if he knew?”

“Well,” Johnny says with a smile. “I hope he agrees that I’m hot and good looking and—yeah.”

“ _Daaaaad!_ ” Lucy groans. Johnny laughs, feeling pleased when she stops groaning and lets herself laugh too. They stop after a moment and she continues, “But I meant it, Dad. I wish he would come pick me up with you, so they would finally stop saying those things about you.”

“You know how busy Papa always is, princess,” Johnny says, extending a hand to softly card his fingers through her hair, now a little shorter, reaching her shoulders.

He remembers the day he came home to find Peter and Lucy in front of the bathroom mirror, long strands of hair all over the floor, Peter getting rid of more of it with a pair of scissors while Lucy gave him indications.

Now she sports a cute bob haircut and she loves it.

“I know,” Lucy says, sounding sad. “I wish he was a teacher at _my_ school instead. That would be really cool.”

“He would be so biased.” Johnny bites his bottom lip. “He would grade all your tests with an A without even checking them first. And I would totally let him do it. Or I would absolutely get mad at him if he doesn’t.”

“No, don’t get mad at Papa, he’s a good man!” Lucy exclaims.

“I won’t, I promise,” Johnny says. He feels Lucy looking at him next to him so he turns to do the same. She extends her pinky finger. “Okay. Pinky promise.” He quickly links his own pinky with hers. “Now, tell me about your day. What did Ms. Evans say about the story you wrote?”

And that prompts Lucy to talk about how much her teacher loved her story. She also tells him about other stories Ms. Evans read in front of the class, from the kids who were too shy to do so themselves. She tells him about the stuff they viewed through a microscope and all the little things moving around on the slides, called cells. She tells him about the theater kids and their planned musical for the end of the year.

Lucy only pauses when she sees her Aunt Sue waiting for them on their porch with Valeria next to her, waving at them. Johnny parks the car.

“I see he didn’t listen to you,” Val observes when Johnny strolls up to hug his sister. Lucy jumps into Sue’s arms when Johnny lets her go and starts retelling her story about cells. “He still picks you up with that ugly car.”

“You’re always so sweet, dear Valeria,” Johnny deadpans, walking up to kiss both of her cheeks and ruffle her long blond hair. She looks so much like Sue, and now she’s as tall as her. “You’re still my favorite, though.”

“Yeah, I know,” Val says, smirking.

“Happy 5th anniversary to you and Peter!” Sue says when she stops kissing Lucy’s cheeks. Johnny produces a soft thanks before she latches on possible plans for their day. “So what’s going to be? A dinner? Going to the movies?” Now lower, almost a whisper. “A divorce so Peter can leave you for Iceman?”

“Please, don’t say something like that ever again,” Johnny groans. Val snickers next to her mom and Lucy is clueless, but Johnny figures that she’s fine not knowing what her aunt just said. It was enough listening to her classmates’ parents. “Actually, I don’t—we don’t know what we’re gonna do. I bet he doesn’t even remember it’s our anniversary because he’s really stressed and busy and you know. This is Peter.”

“Val, Lucy, would you give us a minute to talk about adult stuff? Go set up your room for the pajama party,” Sue says, turning to look at Val.

“I’m sixteen, mom,” Val groans, rolling her eyes. She takes Lucy’s hand, but is suddenly stopped. 

“Wait, Val. I gotta say goodbye to Dad,” Lucy says, letting go of Val’s hand, and walking to Johnny. He squats down and opens his arms to accept his daughter in his arms. She kisses him on the cheek and presses her face on his shoulder for a moment. “I love you, daddy. Say hello to Papa for me when you see him.”

“Of course, princess,” Johnny says, closing his eyes. “I will give him the biggest and longest kiss ever.”

“And tell him not to be so mean to himself,” Lucy says. “And that I love him. Very much.”

“I will.” Johnny smiles. “You promise to be good for Aunt Sue and Uncle Reed?”

“Promise to be the best!” Lucy says. Johnny hugs her again, tightly.

“Love you, princess,” Johnny whispers.

“Me too, Dad,” Lucy answers.

They let go of each other. Lucy goes back to Val, who waves at him with a big smile, and takes Lucy with her, her Spidey backpack still hanging from her shoulder.

“So,” Sue says when he’s back on his feet. His sister inspects his face and hers softens. “Are you okay, Johnny?”

“I’m fine, sis,” Johnny answers with a sigh. “I just wanted it to be a special day, because _it is_. But Peter is so busy. He worries a lot about his students and his job at the Bugle and I just—I don’t want to bother him.”

“Okay, listen to me,” she says, using her big sister voice. Sue places her hands on his shoulders and makes him look at her. She looks serious. “You don’t bother him, Johnny. You married that man.”

She gets a wistful look in her eyes. 

“He reminds me of Reed, you know? Always so immersed in his work, not paying attention, making his loved ones worry a lot. My advice is to just surprise him. Do something special, _unusual_. Make him dinner, watch a movie, give him a massage, and then surprise him. Do something daring, something that would take his mind out of his worries for a bit.”

“Oh,” he says, blinking a few times. Sue grins, like she knows the wheels inside his head are already working on it. Johnny nods firmly. “Okay. I think I may have an idea. To—to take his mind out of his worries. And celebrate our anniversary together.”

“That’s good,” Sue says. “I knew you would come up with something.”

“I will tell you how it goes,” Johnny says. He blushes. “Or I won’t, maybe.”

“That’s fine, there’s no need to do that,” Sue says, shaking her head and laughing. “But do tell me if it works.”

“That I can do,” Johnny says. He presses a quick kiss to his sister’s forehead and steps back. “I’ll pick Lucy up at noon.”

“Stay for lunch and bring Peter with you,” Sue says, and it’s an order. Johnny nods. “See you tomorrow, baby bro. Have fun tonight.”

“I will,” Johnny says, walking to his car. “See you tomorrow.”

–

Peter is home.

He smiles softly the moment he sees Johnny. He knows Friday is Lucy’s pajama party-with-Val-and-Yancy day—which Ben could argue his little girl is too young for, but five year old Yancy would totally disagree with and fight her father until the end.

Peter helps Johnny with the grocery bags and kisses him when they reach the kitchen.

“I didn’t forget,” he says against Johnny’s lips, his hands at the base of his spine, his reading glasses getting in the way, but Johnny loves how he looks when he wears them. “I swear I didn’t forget. I love you. This is our day.”

“I know,” Johnny whispers, and Peter kisses him again. He threads his hand through Peter’s hair, presses himself up to him, making him let out a relieved sigh. He caresses the strong but tense shoulders, kneading at the knots with clever fingers. Peter gasps. “I knew I was marrying a workaholic. A sometimes romantic workaholic.”

“You break my heart with your words,” Peter murmurs while he trails kisses from his neck to his jaw. “Five years of having you. I’m so goddamn lucky.”

“Don’t sugarcoat me when I know you will drop me in five minutes to go back to work,” Johnny says. The kisses stop and Peter groans.

“You know me so well,” Peter says. Johnny takes him by his ugly tie when Peter leans back to look at him. He fidgets with the wrinkled neck of his shirt. “It’s kind of scary, you know? Do you have a spidey-sense too?”

“Maybe,” Johnny says with a playful smile. Peter leans in to catch his mouth again, but Johnny softly pushes him away. “Go back to work. I’ll make dinner and then we can do something else.”

“Something else, huh?” Peter purrs, waggling his brows. “That’s how we call it now?”

“Get out of my kitchen,” Johnny says. Peter kisses him one last time and finally leaves.

While Johnny cooks dinner, Peter is miserable grading his students’ exams. Johnny runs to the living room when he hears Peter cry out, only to find that his head is face-down on the table. The periodic table is on the floor along with some other papers. His tie is a ball of cloth next to the mess.

“Peter?” Johnny asks, carefully touching his shoulder.

“Why? Why is it so hard for kids to understand potassium’s symbol is not P?” Peter says, sounding miserable. Johnny supreses a smile against his hand and uses the other to soothingly caress his husband’s hair.

“Pete, come on,” Johnny says. “Take a break. You’re losing your mind over kids being kids.”

“Am I bad at my job?” Peter continues, standing up. His hair at the top of his head is messy, like it always is when he spends too many times threading his hands through it. His glasses and shirt are askew. He looks like a living portrait of a crazy scientist. “I know I’m not, but maybe kids don’t like me? What if the kids don’t like me and they just do stuff to make me quit? Am I a bad teacher? Johnny, please, am I?”

“You know what we’re going to do?” Johnny asks, picking the periodic table up and collecting all the papers on the table, closing the big chemistry book. He walks up to Peter, taking his glasses off and looking at him. “You’re going to take a break. You’re going to take a bath— _Peter, don’t you even try to interrupt me_ —the longest bath, while I finish cooking, and then we’re going to have a romantic dinner, make out on the couch like we’re teenagers and—”

“Something else,” Peter interrupts with a soft smile. Johnny sighs, but he nods. Peter punches the air in victory.

“Go,” Johnny orders.

Peter disappears into the bathroom. Johnny finishes making dinner when Peter comes out with a towel around his hips, skin practically pink thanks to the hot bath.

Johnny stares at Peter when he goes to their bedroom, the towel dropping to the floor at the last second, showing Peter’s hard and round ass while he cluelessly looks for some clean and comfy clothes.

Dinner is ready when Peter steps out of the room, fully clothed. There are two plates full of spaghetti and meatballs, Peter’s caked with tomato sauce, and two glasses of wine. Johnny lights up the only candle he could find in the house and places it at the center of the table.

“You want to _Lady and the Tramp_ me?” Peter asks when they are almost done. Johnny snorts, making tomato sauce fly all over the table. Peter laughs.

“We can’t do that,” Johnny says, using a napkin to try to clean the mess. “We aren’t eating from the same plate.”

“Killjoy,” his husband answers. But he takes only one noodle with his fork and catches one end of it with his mouth. “Come here.”

“I shouldn’t have let you watch that movie with Lucy,” Johnny says around a sigh.

But he moves his chair near Peter’s, and takes the other end of the noodle. And just as in the movie, they chew and chew and chew until their lips touch, and Peter is kissing him right, his hand on Johnny’s jaw, his tongue tasting like sauce and red wine.

“Johnny,” Peter says.

“ _Yes_ ,” Johnny answers.

And then his chair is kicked away, Peter’s arm around his waist, his legs already open, even before he’s sitting on the table. The remains of dinner are temporarily forgotten, plates and glasses pushed away. Now there’s only Peter. Peter unbuttoning his shirt while he fights with the laces of Peter’s pants.

He’s not going to lie. They haven’t had sex in the last week, with Peter stressing out about taking exams and Johnny doing night hours at the restaurant. So yes, they are kind of desperate.

Johnny’s hand is about to cup Peter under his pants when the landline phone starts ringing, the unwelcome sound rushing in his ears. He’s ready to ignore it, but Peter stops, groaning against his throat, where he was starting to suck a mark on.

“Aunt May,” he explains, stepping away. “She said she would call. It’s my day. _Our_ day _._ ”

“Go ahead,” Johnny says, short of breath.

Johnny hears Peter greet his Aunt and he looks at the fallen glasses, red wine spilled all over the tablecloth. He starts cleaning up, listening to Peter softening his voice for his aunt.

When he’s done doing the chores, Peter is still on the phone. He comes closer to say hi to May and listen to her soft voice. After a few compliments aimed towards Johnny’s way, which he returns tenfold, he signals to Peter that he’s going to take a bath. 

He makes a stop in their bedroom first.

–

He looks at himself in the bathroom mirror. And he can’t believe he’s actually doing this.

The foreign spandex feels weird all over his skin. The red and blue look good on him, though. He presses his hand against the spider on the chest and sighs in wonder. He still hasn’t tried the gloves, so his fingers can feel the texture. He turns around, and his ass looks amazing, the skin-tight fabric hugging his most prominent curve like a second skin.

“I look good in spandex,” he says to his reflection, following the shape of his narrow waist with his hands. Peter’s shoulders are broader than his, but his hips are narrower than Johnny’s, so the fabric accentuates that area and makes you _look_.

He takes a deep breath and trusts his judgement about Peter liking his surprise. He wraps his robe around his body and steps out of the bathroom. Peter isn’t anywhere to be seen, so he goes straight to their bedroom.

Johnny peeks through the barely open door. The lamp on Peter’s nightstand is on and he’s already in bed, reading glasses on, a book in his hands. He always reads a book while he waits for Johnny to come to bed.

“Peter?” he says, only his head visible through the door. Peter snaps back to reality, raising his head and looking at Johnny. “I—I have something to show you.”

“Yeah?” Peter asks. He closes the book and lets it on his nightstand next to his reading glasses.

“Don’t be mad,” Johnny says, letting the robe drop to the floor. And then he pushes through the door.

The moment Peter sees the suit, he stops moving. He looks at Johnny, from head to toe, stopping a few seconds on the blue hugging his thighs, but then up and up until he reaches the spider, and the arms. No mask, because Johnny wouldn’t want to ruin his hair. No gloves, no boots, no web-shooters.

There’s a long moment of silence, where Johnny thinks that maybe, _maybe_ , this is a bad idea. Peter is still looking at him, really still and quiet, and Johnny feels self-conscious.

“Holy shit,” Peter finally says.

“That’s a yes or a no?” Johnny asks, nervously.

Peter moves his hands, trying to come up with something, but he’s blushing and babbling. He says something very fast, and Johnny didn’t catch it.

“What?”

“Around,” Peter chokes. “Turn around. Let me look at you.”

He does as Peter says, and he hears him gasp. Johnny knows he looks good, but he isn’t sure how Peter is doing with the whole thing. He is patiently waiting for the verdict.

“Johnny,” he says.

He looks at him over his shoulder and says, “Yeah?”

“Come here,” Peter orders, his voice deeper.

Johnny turns around and slowly walks up to the bed. Peter pushes the blankets away and sits at the edge of the mattress, waiting for Johnny. Or not. Because he snatches him by the waist before he reaches him, making him straddle his lap, his hands going to his ass the moment Johnny is sitting on his thighs.

“You have no idea the things you do to me,” Peter says hoarsely against his neck. His fingers knead his ass, pressing him down while he bucks up under his body. Johnny lets out a moan, wrapping his arms around his neck. “God, you look so good. You’re so fucking beautiful.”

“Remember when I said you should fuck me with your suit on?” Johnny moans when he can feel Peter’s dick getting harder under his cotton pants, his own following the same journey against Peter’s stomach. “Now, you should fuck me, with your suit on.”

“Yeah, I will, I totally will, smart guy” Peter half-promises, half-laughs against his throat.

Peter rolls onto the bed, caging Johnny with his body, his mouth attacking his lips the moment Johnny’s back hits the mattress. Peter takes him by the back of his thighs and opens his legs to piston his hips against his body, creating friction.

Peter plays with his mouth, opening his lips to thrust into him with his tongue, matching with the rhythm of his hips. Johnny holds him by the ass, making sure his dick gets all the attention with their desperate frotting.

“ _Peter_ ,” Johnny groans when Peter breaks the kiss to sit on his knees to get rid of his shirt. He doesn’t resume the kissing. His expert fingers find the seam of the bottom half of his suit, knowing exactly where it is, pushing the spandex down Johnny’s long legs.

Johnny’s hard dick hits his stomach and Peter licks his lips while he frees Johnny from the tight pants. He massages his thighs, making Johnny moan. The anticipation makes him arch his back, trying to push his dick in Peter’s direction for any kind of attention.

Peter doesn’t touch his erection right away. One of his hands skims all up his chest and robs him of a moan when he pinches a nipple through the suit. Johnny bites his lip and tries to make Peter understand he needs his attention elsewhere, but Peter smirks and pinches his other nipple.

“Fucking touch me already,” Johnny groans, fisting the sheets in his hands. “Asshole.”

Peter laughs. “Relax, babe. I’m almost there.”

Peter’s hand plays with his right nipple while he leans down and kisses the skin under his belly button, where the top half of the suit ends. He trails down with his mouth, peppering kisses until his nose reaches the base of his dick. He stops teasing his nipple, rearranges himself on the bed and takes Johnny by his thighs.

“How’re you doing, beautiful?” Peter asks, his hand cupping his balls, his breath touching his skin where he wants him more. Johnny moans when his hand goes up and finally takes him by the shaft.

Johnny tries to sit up, but ends up just leaning on his arms, looking down at Peter between his thighs. His breath catches when his eyes stop at the gold band around his ring finger, now pressing against the skin of his dick.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Peter says. And then his tongue is licking a line from his base to his tip. Johnny closes his eyes and moans softly, but quickly opens them to look at Peter.

And Peter looks at him while he presses the flat of his tongue against the head, then rolling it around, getting him wet and finally putting it inside his mouth, but only the head, the fucking tease. He leaves an arm on the bed, while the other reaches for Peter, his hand taking him by the hair.

“Peter,” Johnny groans.

Peter finally stops torturing him and goes down on him, engulfing him entirely with his mouth, not a single patch of skin free of Peter’s heat. Johnny thrashes on the bed, falling on his back, both of his hands now at the nape of Peter’s neck, pushing and pulling while he sucks him off.

There are no words leaving his mouth, just whimpers and moans, desperate sounds and a string of his husband’s name. He arches his back, tries to push himself deeper into Peter’s mouth. He looks down, and finds Peter frowning deeply and with his eyes closed, sucking fervently and following the path of his lips with his hand.

“Peter, please, _please_ ,” Johnny moans. Peter looks up at him, raising a brow questioningly, his cheeks hollow, his mouth full of Johnny. God, he loves him, he loves this piece of shit so much. “Put—put something in me.”

Peter laughs, sending vibrations through Johnny’s erection, making him whimper. He feels a thumb under his balls, pressing down against the sensitive skin, and Johnny arches up when Peter thrusts two fingers into him. Peter lets his dick go with an obscene sound, groaning against his thigh.

“You already prepared yourself,” Peter moans, and his fingers thrust up. Johnny moans, arching up, feeling a spurt of pre-come drip from his dick. “God, I love you. I love you so much.”

Peter goes back to his erection and doesn’t give him any time to answer. He resumes the blowjob, his lips an angry shade of red, his cheeks two spots of pink, his jaw probably sore. The heat in his belly is unbearable. If Peter keeps sucking him off like that and reaching his prostate with his fingers with every try he’s gonna come sooner than he wants to.

“I’m gonna—” Johnny chokes on a moan. He pulls on Peter’s hair. “Stop or I’m gonna come.”

Peter gets off his dick with a wet sound, but his fingers stay where they are, just scissoring and thrusting shallowly.

“You okay?” Peter asks, his voice hoarse and raw. Johnny nods his head, pursing his lips. Peter quickly moves up and leans down, pushing his tongue inside his mouth, kissing him deeply. He clenches his fist around the front of his suit, almost lifting Johnny’s upper body off the bed.

Johnny gets the message and rolls on his front, Peter’s lips now behind his ear. He makes him flex one thigh against the mattress. Peter kisses his shoulders, the center of his back, and noses the nape of his neck.

“The lube,” Peter says against his skin while Johnny hears him rustling behind him, probably getting rid of the rest of his clothes. Johnny pushes his hand under the pillow and quickly finds the bottle of lube and next to it, one of Peter’s web-shooters.

“Peter,” he says, turning around. He finds Peter naked, his hand around his dick. His eyes stop at the web-shooter on Johnny’s palm.

“I guess that’s why I couldn’t find it,” Peter observes. Johnny smiles and clasps the thing around his wrist. Peter gasps and trembles. “Do you know how to use that?”

“Two questions,” Johnny says, kneeling on the bed. “First, who is dating Spider-Man? And second, who is wearing the suit right now?”

“I’ll do you one better,” Peter says. “Who is actually Spider-Man?”

Johnny moves fast. He pushes Peter down on the bed, taking him by surprise. Peter could easily fight him off, but he lets Johnny straddle his thighs, aim with the web-shooter, and obediently raises both of his hands to the headboard.

_Thwip._

“You know I can break through my own webbing, right?” Peter asks.

“If you do, you can’t fuck me for six months,” Johnny states.

“Not even you could believe that lie,” Peter snorts. Johnny raises a brow, making a move to leave Peter there. “I won’t! Please, I won’t. Come back.”

“Good boy,” Johnny says with a smile. He leans down to catch Peter’s mouth with his and his hand closes around his dick, slowly jerking him off. Peter moans into his mouth, thrusting up past the circle of his fingers.

“You’re evil,” Peter says when Johnny stops kissing him. “You’re Satan himself.”

“Is Satan even this good in bed?” Johnny asks.

“You’re worse than Mephisto,” Peter groans.

“Who’s Mephisto?” Johnny asks, feigning curiosity.

“What do you mean—you know who Mephisto is!”

Johnny groans. “I know, Peter. _Right now,_ I really wish I didn’t have to.”

Peter catches wind. “Right, right, sorry. Why did I bring up Mephisto in bed?”

“I don’t know, babe,” Johnny answers. “You’re weird.”

“God, Johnny, could you please do something?”

Johnny can, so Johnny does. He grabs the bottle of lube and squirts a good amount of the product on his hand, going directly to his husband’s dick. Peter closes his eyes and moans. Johnny’s clever and slicked hand touches him how he likes it most, tugging at the base, soft and slow when he reaches the head.

The headboard cracks and Johnny stops, looking up at it. Peter’s hands are closed in fists, struggling under his webbing.

“Did you like my surprise?” Johnny asks, leaning down to tongue one of Peter’s nipples. He arches his back while Johnny closes his mouth around the hardening nub, his hand jerking him off at the same time.

“I love it,” Peter lets out in a breath. The headboard makes another sound. “I’m going to break the bed and you’re going to be so mad, but I just—God, Johnny.”

“No more games, Pete,” Johnny says, unlatching his mouth from his nipple. Peter gasps when his hand stops. Johnny sits on his lap. “Eyes on me, babe.”

Peter nods obediently. Johnny tries to make a show of it, but he’s so desperate he just raises his body, guides Peter’s dick to his entrance and then sits down, both of them groaning out loud. He doesn’t need to wait. He starts moving the moment Peter reaches his limit.

Johnny rides him, slowly at first, savoring the drag of his thrusts, the burn that’s always there. Then he starts losing his pace, simply looking for release. There’s a cracking sound, and then another. And finally a violent snap.

He stops for a moment and opens his eyes to find a chuck of their headboard over Peter’s chest while he’s getting rid of the last of his webbing.

“Peter,” Johnny gasps. Peter pushes the chuck of wood away from the bed. It makes a sound when it touches the floor.

“We have to buy a new bed,” Peter says. “After I’m done fucking you.”

Peter moves, rolling the position, Johnny’s back against the mattress. He takes Johnny’s thighs, spreads his legs wider, and pushes himself inside him once again. Peter pistons his hips with purpose and determination, one hand over the spider insignia, the other tugging at Johnny’s dick.

Johnny pulls on his hair until he understands he wants him to kiss him, so he does. His moans die on his mouth, his thrusts becoming erratic. Johnny stops moving for a moment and then he’s coming all over his stomach and Peter’s hand, some droplets reaching the spider insignia.

“So gorgeous,” Peter gasps.

His final thrust is rough and makes Johnny moan weakly, and then Peter is coming too, hot and hard inside Johnny. He lets out a long breath and his slack mouth finds Johnny’s, his soft cheek, his prominent cheekbone. Johnny’s hand looks for his, and he interlaces their fingers, their gold bands shining in the dim light of the bedroom.

“Happy 5th anniversary,” Peter says, kissing Johnny’s knuckles, his lips ghosting over his wedding ring.

“Dumbass,” Johnny says. Peter grins.

“The one who breaks the bed during sex,” Peter adds. Johnny lets out a groan.

They cuddle for a long time, sharing kisses and caresses. Peter helps him get rid of the rest of the suit, and he purrs when Peter loses himself kissing his naked shoulders, neck and chest.

“Shower,” Johnny murmurs.

Peter carries him, bridal style—as he did the day of their wedding, Johnny laughing his ass off in his arms—to the bathroom. He starts the shower and regulates the temperature. He hugs Johnny against his chest, his mouth pressed to his shoulder, his hand on his chest. Johnny takes the hand on his chest to his lips, softly kissing his fingertips.

When they are done and go back to their bedroom, Johnny stops to look at the chuck of headboard that lays on the floor next to his side of the bed. He picks it up and leaves the room. He finds Peter next to the washing machine. He looks at the red and blue suit circling inside of it.

“Coffee?” Johnny asks. Peter throws a knowing smile at him, just like old times, when he started using coffee as an excuse to hang out around Peter.

“Yes, please,” Peter answers.

Johnny starts the coffee machine and lays the chunk of wood next to the garbage bags he has to take out. He takes a look at his phone, finding a message from Sue. He opens it and looks at the picture. The girls are playing _Twister_ , Val laughing her ass off on the floor, Yancy all sprawled out over the mat, defeated, and Lucy next to her with a big smile.

“Our girl is having fun,” Johnny says, walking up to Peter to show him the picture. Peter smiles the moment he sees it. The phone buzzes in his hand with another message from his sister.

This one shows the girls playing _Uno_ with Reed and Sue—half of her face is hidden by the cards she’s holding on her free hand. Yancy is putting a _Draw 4_ card over the discard pile at the center and Reed is frowning. Val’s mouth is a big, surprised ‘o’, and Lucy is covering half of her face with her cards.

Johnny sends a skull emoji and snaps a selfie. In it, Peter can be seen wearing only his pajama pants, Johnny in a Spidey shirt, and the washing machine in the background. He sends it to his sister, adding an _It worked_ when Peter is no longer looking at the screen.

The answer comes quickly. Lucy is smiling next to Sue, like he’s looking at their dads. In the background, Val is arguing with Reed about something involving _Uno_ , her frown looking very threatening and Reed looking absolutely defeated. Yancy is picking a card from the deck.

“We have lunch at Sue’s tomorrow,” Johnny says to Peter. The coffee machine stops and he goes back to the kitchen to finish preparing coffee. He chooses Lucy’s Spidey mug and the one she painted when she was five.

“Okay,” Peter says when he returns with two mugs. He offers one to Peter. “I promised May we would visit her soon. She misses Lucy. And she has a gift for us.”

“Anytime that works for you probably works for me, Pete,” Johnny says softly.

“We have to buy a new bed,” Peter reminds him.

Johnny can’t help but snort into his mug.

God, he loves his life.

He loves his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome. You can find me on twitter @SPIDEYT0RCH
> 
> Thank you for reading and hope you all had an amazing day! <3


End file.
